The present invention relates to a camera capable of detecting shocks which are caused when fallen or the like and which may damage the camera.
Various kinds of cameras have been proposed which detect hand-originated blurring and shocks. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-134216 discloses a camera which can detect shocks applied to the camera.
This publication however has no detailed description of how to mount a shock sensor to the camera body. As the shock sensor is one type of an acceleration sensor, it is a blurring sensor if one does not consider the difference in frequency response characteristic between those two sensors.
A typical way of mounting a blurring sensor is to secure the detecting section (sensor) to the support member and then mounting the support member to the camera body as described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-83750.
As the support member has such a shape as to enclose the sensor portion, it is considerably larger than the sensor. This inevitably makes the mount area of the camera body larger, thus resulting in a larger camera. The provision of the support member eventually increases the cost of the camera.